


Subtlety is for the Living

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Monster, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate view of a scene from the Season 1 Pilot episode. POV Constance Welch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety is for the Living

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 10, 2006 at fanfiction.net

This man is different. He hadn't been unfaithful, but... something draws her to him. He feels like a threat. Most of the day he and his brother have been on her road and now he's back, at night, alone. A perfect opportunity.

She appears on the roadside in her usual way, swirling her dress and swaying provocatively and trying not to flash in and out of existence quite so much. Normally not a problem, but this one might actually notice. He roars around the corner in the big black car she'd chased them off her bridge with earlier. She swirls and sways.

He doesn't even notice her. Drives right past, talking into a mobile phone.

 _Well, the nerve._ Constance watches him drive down her road, fists on her semi-corporeal hips, head snapping and juddering in frustration. He hadn't even stopped talking on his silly little phone.

She phases out and phases back in a mile further down the road. This time, she will make him notice. As the car roars around another bend, she practically writhes in as sensual and provocative a manner as she can manage, being dead, and draws her skirt up her thigh, holding her bare leg out in view of the car's driver. He can't fail to see her now.

The black car whips past, driver still talking on the phone. He barely glances in her direction. If he saw her at all at the speed he was going, he probably thought she was a malnourished albino elk.

_Okay, that does it._

She re-corporealizes another mile down the road, right in the middle of the blacktop and stands there waiting. No swirling and swaying this time. There's more than one way to hitch a ride.

As the car roars around this bend, the driver is still on the phone, but finally drops it and slams on the brakes, too late. The car passes through her, and she passes into the car's back seat. _Got your attention now, haven't I?_


End file.
